


The Region of Cang Qiong

by bluegrass



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shen Siblings, Cang Qiong is a region, Elite Four Shen Jiu, Fluff and Crack, Gym Leader Shen Yuan, M/M, More Than Usual, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Champion Luo Binghe, Self-Indulgent, Somewhat, The demonic realm has become that weird playground your parents threaten to throw you into, The peaks are cities and towns, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrass/pseuds/bluegrass
Summary: The region of Cang Qiong is proud of its Pokemon Champion, Luo Binghe. Under the condition that he is actually present for battle at Huan Hua Palace, instead of serving Qing Jing City's Gym Leader, Shen Yuan, on hand and foot.
Relationships: Liǔ Qīnggē & Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Mòběi-jūn/Shàng Qīnghuá, Original Shěn Qīngqiū & Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Comments: 46
Kudos: 317





	1. Luo Binghe, pride of Cang Qiong

In the region of Cang Qiong, whose scenery and culture can be said to be ripped out of an Xianxia author’s wet dream, its citizens are more often than not proud to proclaim themselves born and bred from their hometown that may be from one of eight main cities and four smaller towns - wherein also boasts to have made an Elite Four each once upon a time.

Standing out in its uniqueness even among the rest of the eight main regions, although Cang Qiong may neither be as technologically advanced as Unova, nor receive as many pilgrims as Sinnoh, Cang Qiong’s visitors are never lacking. 

Unique only to them, their cities and towns reside on mountains peaks that can grow to touch the skies; every child born and every Pokemon hatched are grown breathing in the seemingly untouchable clouds in regions elsewhere, soaking up sunlight and moonlight from the front seat. 

Obesity rates are pathetically low because of the trademark mountains. Having to climb up and down continuously from city to town and vice versa is well recommended by parents to their children. A ridiculously convenient rainbow bridge may connect the cities together, but it will serve as excellent preparation if anyone wished to confront the Pokemon League, conquering the trying journey of the Endless Abyss Road to Huan Hua Palace hidden deep behind Qing Jing City like a secret backyard, stretching on to border by Bailu Forest.

Each city and town possesses its own specialties and remedies that can only be found on the region Cang Qiong region; for during its founding, life was not always so convenient where the air was thin and resources thinner. History museums will tell one about how Pokemon on the peaks were twice as lethargic than any other. Snorlaxes impossible wake when they’ve not enough oxygen or food to go by, eventually developing Ghost type variants to help cope with the gnawing feeling of constant hunger. 

Which brings the visiting tourists or Pokemon League challengers to another aspect of Cang Qiong that is advertised as a ‘Must see! However, the contract states that nobody will be responsible for anything that happens save than oneself.’ Because what else can be more interesting than Qiong Ding City’s breathtaking view over the rest of the entire region, or even Bai Zhan City’s endless number of battle restaurants? What else can appeal better to ambitious Pokemon Trainers, new (not recommended) and experienced (caution advised)? 

Divided into two territories - north and south - the beholder of the Demonic Realm in maps is a nickname the locals have lovingly given the messy blend of shadowed land and shallow ravines. Nobody nowadays truly remembers what it used to be called, but as far back as their Legendary Pokemon, Xuan Mo, has existed, the Demonic Realm has been a place where only Yveltal can be bothered to drop over for visitation. 

Destruction has been the ongoing theme of the Demonic Realm. Unsurprising, considering how unlike the Pokemon and residents that are basked in light, the north and south territories are empty of such luxuries for the majority of the day. 

Dwelling in the middle of the circle of peaks, the height of the mountains make it difficult for much to squeeze through. In addition to its naturally foggy countenance, smothered in grey clouds and an equally dark atmosphere by courtesy of a slumbering Xuan Mo in the middle, the Demonic Realm has slowly become the equivalent of a flourishing wasteland that no one can bring themselves to actually hate or fear. 

Many new variants of Pokemon are said to dwell there, and research has discovered that the north territory holds mainly Dark and Ice type mutations whereupon the south has evolved to inhabit Dragon, Ghost, and Water type Pokemon variants.

In fact, Pokemon Champion Luo Binghe’s infamous starter Pokemon, Cang Qiong variant Serperior, is learned during an interview to have been taken from the south of the Demonic Realm. 

The dual typed Grass and Dragon Pokemon has fixed the common opinion that if one wanted to sell their soul for demonic powers comparable to Pokemon Masters, head south. Because there awaits Pokemon who will eat you alive first before forcing themselves into your pokeball. Grass types in particular, as night is most prevalent in the Demonic Realm when they needed _more sun._

Speaking of which, there is nobody more visited or spoken of than Cang Qiong region’s Luo Binghe. The man is a tourist attraction on his own for many reasons that are better off left unsaid to the ears of visitors. 

It’s one thing for the merry drunkards in Zui Xian Town to choke on their laughter while they chug down their superb alcohol talking about the Pokemon Champion, another to have someone who has essentially no contextual information to listen to what the giggling children say about their icon of strength. The supposed pride of Cang Qiong. 

Tourists or League Challengers normally head towards An Ding City first where the information centres outnumber the Pokemon Centres. Reputable for its role in logistics, the information they provide about the region is hardly incorrect, but anyone with eyes can tell that the brochures they give out like tissue packets don’t so much as dedicate a paragraph about their Champion when they can dedicate an entire page about Elite Four member Mo Beijun. 

Which isn’t false information, per se, only purposefully hidden information. _Suspicious,_ several have come to conclude. And when asked further, the citizens at An Ding with tofu-like dispositions simply smile feebly, pointing them towards Qing Jing Peak once they’ve defeated the Elite Four: 

“W-we sincerely apologise for the inconvenience, d-dear customer.”

Many are more intrigued by the seeming lack of backbone and lackluster clothes and buildings to actually question why heading towards the city holding the second Pokemon Gym would help in their conquest of becoming Pokemon Champion. A majority of the poor folks have bags underneath their eyes, looking ready to ascend towards the heavens from fatigue. 

They are the holders of the eighth badge, you know? Have some spine. 

Admittedly, there isn’t much to see in Shang Qinghua at first, professional bootlicker and prodigy apparent in endearing himself to Dragon type Pokemon by catering to their every whim. Yet when he battles, his Pokemon - refusing to show weakness in front of their silly human who cries like a distressed hatchling whenever they faint - can have matches that take up months, sometimes years, to defeat by the round. 

Rumour has it, the reason why An Ding City is so humble in showing its wealth is because for some unknown reason, there are mountains of Dragon types that favour resting or nesting or both at An Ding City. Resulting in massive amounts of damage to the peak daily when few of the young and adults have much impulse or strength control. 

Then the visitors will travel to where the first Pokemon Gym resides, Qiong Ding City, and more often than not, ask the children about the Pokemon Champion they meet in the towns along the way. The name Luo Binghe is easy enough to come across from the local pubs where tongues come loose. _What is he like,_ those curious enough may ask, only to be replied with averted eyes as the bar quiets. Half of the locals have their palms sealing their mouths, shoulders trembling in suppressed laughter, the other half will look angry, ashamed, maybe. 

What’s Luo Binghe, reigning Pokemon Champion for over a decade, like?

Whereupon the younger generation will have sparkling eyes as they cheer: Strong! Wise! (and) Kind!, the response Luo Binghe’s character will get is: Crybaby! Shameless! (and) Tyrannical!

Performing favours here and there, who cannot find out that while parents or guardians send out their children to travel the region at 11 years old, Luo Binghe refused to leave his teacher’s house until he was 16? 

Who cannot find out that while everyone obediently abides to their job’s responsibilities, Luo Binghe can never be found on the throne at Huan Hua Palace? He sticks by his Shizun’s side all day long, crying: “Shizun, Shizun, Shizun,” and serving cold desserts and hot tea while Shen Yuan’s Grass type Pokemon weep in secret because the tea leaves that are plucked by the handful come from them to start with!

Luo Binghe’s IQ is entirely reliant on his Shizun. The start of his prodigious career is entirely because of his Shizun! His starter Pokemon is a Grass type because Shen Yuan favours Grass type Pokemon; the journey that all youths take to finish in five years of travel around the Cang Qiong region is completed in two because he cannot wait to see his Shizun faster! 

_Shizun_ this, _Shizun_ that - our Cang Qiong Champion _ah,_ do you not have anything but your beloved Shizun inside your dog brain???

“Do not be angry, Luo-Shidi. Binghe means well. His father simply could not pay attention to him a lot before they passed him to me. My disciple is only a little sticky because of that.” 

Abruptly standing up from the cushion Binghe had prepared at Shen Yuan’s bamboo-themed Pokemon Gym, Liu Qingge makes a sound of pure aggravation and releases Lucario from her Pokeball, proceeding to angrily spar with her as she happily obliges. 

_But,_ Shen Yuan soundlessly thinks to himself as he munches on the almond jelly Binghe lovingly made, _he hadn’t known that his favourite tea leaves came from his Pokemon. He needed to apologise to them afterwards and tell Binghe to stop threatening and plucking his babies._

Lurantis chirrups sadly from where she sits on her Master’s lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for Kebangsaan and TITAS finals because my brain bombards everything under the sky that isn't related to my exam and I - _Sigh._
> 
> Regret? Who's that? Just kidding, I know who. The knowledge of incoming regret is my muse.
> 
> Leave a Kudos and comment if you enjoyed this!


	2. The twin fairies of Qing Jing City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Brief mentions and implications of child abuse because Qiu Family.

The Border is a wide ring-shaped area that starts at the feet of all twelve peaks in Cang Qiong and ends when the fabric of silence and shadows masks one’s senses. The transition into either of the Demonic Realm’s territories may be slow, but there is no denying the realisation of stepping on a flaking earth showering in snow, or feeling raindrops like shards of shattered glass break on one’s cheek. 

Depending on the person’s descent from either half of the circle of mountains, the Border can also be said to be divided. The peaks that carry Qiong Ding City, Qing Jing City, Wen Jian Town, Xian Shu Town, Bai Zhan City, and some, for example, claim north. Whereupon Qian Cao City, Ku Xing Town, Zui Xian Town, An Ding City, and the remaining others lead to the south. 

Yet despite their similarities, differences can be observed between the Demonic Realm and the Border. Regulations at the Border are much more lax in comparison to the multipurpose frontier set at the epicenter of the Demon Realm, whose walls cut horizontally through the north and south, managed by the teams of pettily competitive Rangers in charge of overseeing the Demonic Realm territories. 

Head Ranger Tianlang-Jun and Head Ranger Mowang-Jun’s rivalry have contributed much in keeping the region’s local nightmare, Xuan Mo, asleep in their basement by having it feed off destructive energy from history worthy feats of fists and flames and blood. 

Their fights have been recorded to last for weeks on end. Not limited to Pokemon matches that are quite tame in consideration for the innocent creatures; for both Tianlang-Jun and Mowang-Jun practice traditional Cang Qiong martial arts, and their spars often allow them to forget that they aren’t what they eat. Human bodies are not made of steel, nor can it forgo food and sleep for so long. 

The fathers of two of the most talked about men in Cang Qiong are famous in their own right, praised as unconventional heroes even though their sons aren’t secretive about their poor - downright neglectful - parenting.

Because what can anyone say? There will always be people: sympathizers, that love good-looking and powerful people. For better or for worse, the sins of these men are only brought up when it is convenient, sweeping everything else under the rug when the situation doesn’t call for it.

Nevertheless, the Border is surprisingly popular amongst Cang Qiong’s locals for reasons later said. The gruesome journey downwards is not a deterrent, rather, the descent from one own’s mountain is already an ingrained enjoyment. Thus bringing no complaints to the majority of the crowd about the length of journey. 

Additionally, they can enjoy the effects of strengthening their leg muscles and stamina. People see the six hour trip downwards as something like killing two Starlies with a stone instead of something to avoid. Six hours, in sprint _and_ without toilet breaks. 

An Ding City’s online and paper brochures are very thorough in highlighting this fact to their many visitors. Qian Cao Hospital fills up twice as much during tourist season because of sheer unpreparedness. 

_Bring good shoes and appropriately warm clothes_ \- it says, blatantly recommending Xian Shu Town at the picture section. 

_Take the Pokemon Taxi service._ Don’t be stubborn, the nearest hostel is an invoragating two hour walk uphill. 

The climate is generally colder and wetter as one climbs higher into the peak, but anyone who has lived there properly also know that the weather can easily slide between the scale of extremely hot and extremely cold at a moment’s notice. Contrastingly, as the Border resides at the bottom, the unpredictable anticipation of stripping and layering by the hour simply do not apply. Another reason why local and foreign folk enjoy staying at the Border for vacation.

And as its hails and storms are generally kept in quarantine at their respective territories, people can furthermore enjoy temperatures that are cool enough to warrant nothing more than two layers of clothing at the border _and_ keep it that way. Arceus bless, because although Xian Shu Town is home to the best boutiques for winter wear and many other winter goods, anyone would enjoy _some_ consistency in their lives.

Yet, despite the praises people give the Border, it has no official title to its name. The Border isn’t an officialised city or town on paper at all. Simply making do as a resting spot where tents and caravans are set up in place of brick houses, where travelling merchants display their wares for approximately two weeks before packing up for the next region. 

_Border_ has been a crude and accurate description of the place that somebody’s great grandparents had given the odd, oversized pit for convenience's sake. Yet the name eventually stuck, and no one has known otherwise ever since.

Traditional trades and night markets are trademark attractions of the Border’s quaint system. It is slightly different from Xian Shu Town’s specialty in hosting numerous branded boutiques and retail stores, luxury services, and commercial malls. The goods found and sold and bartered by the merchants that open stall at the Border range from century old antiques, dusty and cracked, to the occasional filled Pokeball whose owner had sold their captures off.

Shen Yuan and Shen Jiu are born in such a place. Squeezed out with the help of a midwife from the caravan beside their parent’s home - holding hands when they’re put side by side in the worn and creaking crib, fates unfortunately entwined with strings of suffering at the very beginning. 

The siblings grow up orphans. No father living long enough to pat their heads and teach them how to hike Cang Qiong’s peaks, having died from disease that not even Qian Cao City’s doctors could heal several years ago. No mother to kiss their cheeks and foreheads, providing lessons about responsibility and patience. 

She dies minutes after her sons’ birth, bleeding out on the bed. Shen Hua carries her children for eight full moons even though her Master denies the woman this right. “Keep the brats and you’ll have no doctor,” the Master declares, so she dies losing one life and keeping two. 

Until the light of dawn sparks after their birthday, wretched wails are heard ringing throughout the Qiu estate as the newly born twins seek the warmth of their mother’s body that has long gone cold. 

Shen Yuan and Shen Jiu are soon claimed by the Qiu Family’s head before the orphanage’s representative descends two thirds of Wan Jian Town’s mountain. When the bearded man finally arrives at his destination - Kangaskhan in tow - Master Qiu feigns convincing grief at the death of his servant girl that has served them since she’s been able to run. “I’ll adopt them,” he says, “It’s the least I can do. They’ll want for nothing.”

And the twins do want for nothing. For the first few years of their lives, nannies are appointed to take care of the newborn babes. That is until the first child, Shen Jiu, earns the ire of the Qiu Family’s oldest son twelve months after he learns how to throw things.

The household servants are not allowed inside Qiu Jianluo’s personal quarters and it is there he drags them inside, pinches the boy’s fleshy sides, and smiles like he isn’t a monster stuffed in human skin. His brother tries to climb from the play pen where he can see and hear Shen Jiu scream. 

Finding a wooden block accidentally left below a blanket, Shen Yuan manages to accurately get one in on the Young Master. Qiu Jianluo’s head immediately whips towards him. His steps are powerful when he strides to the crib and slaps Shen Yuan’s chubby cheeks, forgetting Shen Jiu who quiets in terror seeing his brother take the brunt of a beating for him. 

Shen Jiu doesn’t actually understand the meaning of sacrifice. He has yet to learn that actions can come with consequences because of his developing psychology. However, what the child _does_ know is that somebody he trusts and love is getting hurt, and he freezes in fear. 

Twisted pleasure learned, the Young Master indulges in the newfound hobby for days... weeks… _motherfucking ten years ah!_

The brothers turn out relatively alright. 

‘Somewhat’, if Shen Yuan doesn’t say so himself. His endearingly demonic little brother may have anger issues with authority - specifically older men - that span miles deep, and a brother complex more severe than Drakloak’s attachment to Dreepy, but they are loyal and protective over each other. 

It’s all Shen Yuan can ask for from the side-side-side villain in this hack Proud Immortal Demon Way crossover fanfiction.

* * *

One must know that the Qiu Family are one of the rare households that take permanent residence at the Border; consisting of the Master, his wife, and their two children: one son and daughter. 

Whereupon secrets are normally easy to pry in the close-knit community of the Border, the Qiu Family thrives in its privacy. Compared to others, there isn’t much known about their history at all. Only that the parents hail from Johto and miraculously appeared to live at the Border for reasons unknown - information slipped by the bribed servant boy in face of Xing Family’s busybodied mistress. 

The reason for their immagration used to be a popular conversation starter until someone let spill that the heart-breakingly wealthy Qiu Family are potentially fugitives in disguise. An investigation is later requested and dropped due to a lack of solid evidence. Qiu’s Master is enraged and the family that instigated the investigation is forced to offer a public apology and compensate for the slander in cash. 

People generally left them alone after that lesson well learnt. And besides, due to their wealth, the Qiu Family becomes employers to somebody’s relative’s friend and nobody dares to release a fart in their direction for fear of losing such a good source of money. 

What happens in the estate is essentially none of anyone’s business as long as the Qiu Family keeps things civil among the Border’s neighbourhood and stirs _nobody’s_ metaphorical rice bowls. Due to this, Shen Yuan fails in getting help from the servants who keep their heads down and backs bent like some emotionless Duskull. Counting on thirty-four, Shen Yuan actually keeps record of the number of times he almost becomes a ghost in an attempt to protect Shen Jiu from Qiu Jianluo’s tasteless sadism. 

Nursing his wounds, the boy hisses in pain and mumbles to himself about the things he will do to the child abuser if he actually died - anything to keep the pain muted. Phantumps are said to be formed from the spirits of children who die in the forest. Well, Shen Yuan’s room is made from wood from the forest, so he has to be on to something, right? 

“Big Brother.” 

Shen Yuan startles, wincing as he can literally hear his ribs creak. The crusting blood from the open lashes on his back throb. “Little Brother,” Shen Yuan smiles weakly. 

The clock’s hands say eight and he lies with his eyes wide open: “It’s late. Why aren't you asleep yet?”

“A-Jiu is afraid Big Brother will be in pain alone. He beat you because of me again. I’ll kill him! I swear I will.”

You’re fucking eleven(?), kid, calm the fuck down. Shen Yuan breathes in deeply, releasing a shuddering breath when nothing about his battered body or his wrathful brother is calming. “And once you do?” he says, just to jest, but Shen Jiu throws him a considering look. Part joyful and part something Shen Yuan can’t pick apart through blurring vision. 

Right at this very moment, he will understand, however, that he fucked up somewhere. 

Because next Monday comes like any other Monday. Shen Jiu crashes into his quarters as Shen Yuan is changing his bandages after a purposefully numbing cold bath. “I killed him,” his dramatic young brother announces. 

Bandages unrolling rapidly, Shen Yuan pulls the best poker face he can, picked up from necessity because if he can’t have a fucking Pokemon adventure in a Pokemon world because of this shitty family, he might as well deprive Qiu Jianluo of the little things. Like showing no pain, no pleasure. Nothing at all. He can’t pull this too often, though, in case the dickwad goes right back in targeting his brother.

Anyway, Shen Jiu wraps his outerwear around him roughly. “This younger brother has packed your things for you. Hurry, brother, we have to go!” 

“What did you do?” he asks while they squeeze through the large gap at the servant quarter’s back courtyard. “I stabbed him. In front of Qiu Jianluo’s shitty Houndoom. And then the beast started spitting fire and the manor is burning down!” 

It explains the smoke, Shen Yuan numbly registers. This is also how it starts. How his brother’s path to destruction starts. Salvation is possibly unavoidable if Shen Yuan doesn’t guide his silly little brother well from here on out. He’s known for a while now but living through the reality of it feels… weird. 

Can he succeed? As great as it is to fantasize about the cool Pokemon he could raise in this world, it’s no fun at all if they end up tearing apart the only person he loves here. 

Yes! Because if nobody has figured it out yet, Shen Yuan is a transmigrator. Reincarnator, if he’s being technical - dying once and returning alive as a baby in another universe. 

Nearly immediately after his brother’s, and by default, _his_ fourth birthday does Shen Yuan recognize the familiar regard of Cang Qiong region, having the context of that crappy work he read before he died written all over it. 

Finally clicking together like that one stubborn seat belt buckle, Shen Yuan vehemently curses his developing baby head that must have been dropped by Young Master Qiu as an infant. The fluffy white-winged bird he sees flying past the bald tree everyday is a Swablu! The dog that had chased his brother and him around after they stole its food is a Poocheyena! 

Dread clogs Shen Yuan’s pores as Shen Jiu places his tiny, _tiny_ hand on his forehead. “A-Yuan, are you sick?” 

He shakes his head, thanking the other: “No. The bread must’ve spoiled.” 

Shen Jiu scowls, promising revenge. The notion that the Qiu bastard giving them expired food isn't unwarranted. The man can find cruelty in the weirdest ways. 

But shit, oh God. _Fuck_ to the highest degree. 

Shen Yuan internally panics without twitching a muscle. The scam _PokemonXProud Immortal Demon Way_ crossover fanfiction ‘Proud Champion Immortal Way’ is the last place he wants to be in. Motherfucker, it’s only barely better than the original. This trash author Airplane must really be laughing towards the sky - considering that he’s the one that reblogged the fanfiction on Weibo in the first place! 

_[Hehe, dear readers come and see. This genius that wrote PIDW with my favourite game. Really awesome ah 7777 #18 &aboveonly] _

Shen Yuan reads the whole thing and almost vomits blood, the nauseating burn of bile behind his throat threatening to break his streak of remaining free from the hospital for three months. The fanfiction is thankfully only half the length as the original, but unfortunately just as trashy. 

Airplane, do you think you can fool us? It must be you who wrote this piece of crap under a different username. One point eight-five star rating because the protagonist is still very cool. And the Pokemon battle tactics show good research and understanding in Abilities and move-sets. The vivid descriptions in several fights have earned the praise of a well-known professional Pokemon PvP player and are fantastically epic! 

However - _always_ with this scam novel - minus one, minus 200 because of everything else. Minus, minus, minus! 

Shen Jiu, like in the original novel, is the scum villain that causes Luo Binghe’s blackening. Establishing himself as the Fairy of Qing Jing City, the man is secretly jealous, bitter, and angry at being unable to push himself a place as one of the League’s Elite Four. He hates his position as a ‘humble’ second Gym Leader that isn’t even hard to defeat. 

Dropped off by his father after his mother dies, Luo Binghe, this pitiful white lotus, is abused daily because of his natural compatibility with Pokemon. And no one believes Luo Binghe’s desperate cries for help after taking the beatings and unreasonable punishments silently until he can bear no more. Shen Jiu’s reputation is too white, reeking of bleach, and as the climax to arc of Binghe’s white lotus personality and the start of endless papapa and blood rising battles, this aggro-king Shizun actually abandons his disciple at the Endless Abyss Road without even an empty Pokeball to his name. 

Really asking to die. 

Do you know how dangerous Pokemon are if they are not inside a game console for you to play? Some are larger than you think, and some can be smaller. Size isn’t really the problem, but the fact that these creatures are overpowered to the point it can make one spit blood because there are over thousands of them in species alone. 

Metagross is smarter than supercomputers; Flygon can whip up sandstorms at the beat of its wings. Litwick are living candles that leech the life out of anyone who follows them. Tyranitar’s rampages can change fucking landscape. Pokemon are terrifying. And having none of them to defend you where they are too many to count is even more terrifying.

Luo Binghe doesn’t cope well at first. But he is destined to meet and save the mother of his starter Pokemon at the Endless Abyss Road - larger than any peak with only one Pokemon centre at the every end to accommodate due to its dense Pokemon population. 

Coincidentally, the protagonist will meet vital persons during his stay there. Like Mobei-Jun, Elite Four member and his future right-hand man. Sha Hualing, a League Challenger that defeated his Shizun on the first try. Some more still. 

The point is… Luo Binghe’s starting town is too OP, and when he easily breezes through all the Pokemon Gyms - the humiliated Shen Jiu’s included - and takes the crown of Champion, the plot completely derails and Luo Binghe’s Pokemon friends that are as numerous as his conquest sister-wives eat Shen Jiu alive under Binghe’s orders! Until he becomes less than a human stick because the thoroughly blackened lotus wanted everything gone but his head. 

Shen Yuan’s beloved baby brother becomes a reverse Dullahan!

And in matters of pointless papapa chapters, the protagonist halo’s shine beats anything Shen Yuan has ever read in this life. Not even the Pokemon are spared - daring to imply that Gardevoire lusts after our family’s Binghe. The line of morality flickering and smearing all over the goddamn floor. This author, have you no shame to not even spare a country’s worth of people’s childhoods? Where is your integrity? Your humanity? This is already beastiality _ah_ \- begging you to delete this monstrosity and rethink your entire life. 

Arguably fortunately, Shen Yuan is aware that his presence may change things. The butterfly effect will eventually show itself and he cannot wait to steer the future into something more acceptable. He doesn't expect to sweep the region up by a storm, but at the very least, Shen Yuan wants to protect his twin brother from becoming Pokemon chow. 

“We’ll go to Wan Jian T-town,” his brother says bravely, the slight wobble in his twelve year old and cracking voice betraying the hints of nervousness and insecurity. 

“Why not to Qiong Ding City? The Pokemon there should be easier to manage on our own and Qi-ge lives there, doesn’t he?”

“Wan Jian Town has the best Pokemon Breeders. I read it up while you were resting. We’ll steal a Pokemon for ourselves if we have to. And that Qi bastard is a filthy liar. He never came back for us! If we go to Qiong Ding, it will be for a badge and a badge only. We will become Champion or part of the Elite Four so nobody can bully us again. I will protect you this time, Big Brother. I-I promise.”

Shen Yuan nods and does not say anything. The brothers start from the bottom, and the journey of the Twin Fairies of Qing Jing City begins then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started playing PokeSWSH three days ago and I had so much fun writing this?? Like how?? 
> 
> I don't have a Beta, so I'll fix the typos when I get there. There might be a part two for these two! I love them. Plus I may have forgotten to add some details about the Qiu Family but that's okay. They're unimportant.
> 
> Leave a Kudos and comment if you liked this and think so too for the part 2 addition!


	3. The twin fairies of Qing Jing City (II)

For League Challengers, Wan Jian Town is the third peak clockwise from Qiong Ding City’s mountain that they will eventually take rest at. Their budding teams of Pokemon will probably be on the cusp of evolution or already one third of the journey there - not strong enough to move mountains and reap rivers, though adequate to beat off any wayward attacks from wild Pokemon who think human food will not cause them days of diarrhea. 

To these young lasses and lads, the quaint and humble town is simply another stop along the road, another means to an end that they may not even remember much about. 

If brought up, they will remember that the inns are old but well-maintained, the rooms cozy as the bathrooms have, unfortunately, limited hot water measured by the minute. Twenty, to be exact, and Pokemon battles at the dead of night are common in the backyard where a smudged battle ring is drawn. 

Hot water is severely underappreciated where there is none. The residents in the town are used to it, and take infinite amusement in watching the wild-eyed men and women, boys and girls throw their weight around. It’s eventually generalised that Pokemon Trainers can brawl over the simplest things: _“That shower is mine. Silvally, let Hau know why we deserve it.”_

His companion’s laughter is bright and mischievous. Tan chest and taut stomach showing from when he haphazardly throws on a set of robes while knowing nothing of its function. The thin, cotton material are inner garments. Battling a blond boy, he pays no mind to the unintentional flash of public indecency.

The pair leave after having breakfast, the food warm and with notably too little salt. Held by smooth stones and heat, the hot springs are a welcome surprise to many, though it doesn’t keep visitors staying for longer than a week before deciding to return on their journey to the next mountain. The boys are the same. They book a room for four nights, leaving on the fifth morning. 

For ordinary citizens, the road to Wan Jian Town is known as Route Four and it serves as a good place for pre-planned brunch and casual dates. The forestry is abundant and beautiful, crisp and cool air not yet reaching levels of freezing. Sunlight would filter through the gaps of paper thin leaves from early noon, lighting up the walking path in speckles of shadow and light. Though their Pokemon are meant for companionship rather than battles, it isn’t difficult to get their strength up to that extent for self-defense. 

Route Four’s hike builds a reputation as a decent place trail to train and hold camp without the worry of tiring out the kept Pokemon too much. People can often be seen having picnics on the cold grey pavement specially built at the side for public use, layered tupperwares set on the stone tables and chairs fixed on the ground as they enjoy lunch before resuming whatever they came for again; whether leisure, training, or a simple breath of fresh autumn air.

The brochures from An Ding City say that Wan Jian Town is a town for old souls. The population is filled with middle-aged to elderly folks, but the handfuls of children and young adults they have left in their midst are just as likely to soak in the hot springs for an hour and drink cold milk with a refreshed gasp, soon benching themselves on the cool wooden plato and crossing their legs while reading An Ding’s published _Cang Qiong Today!_ newspaper - picture books, for those unable to read yet. 

The Internet, or even _television_ are technology far and few in between where satellite reception is atrocious. Telephone poles are a common sight in Wan Jian, spanning in suspended wires and forming a direct line towards Qian Cao City. 

Wan Jian’s residents can’t be blamed for living like time slows in their quaint mountain whose seasons are cool, but never frigid; warm, but never boiling. In all fairness, the environment has to be just perfect for Wan Jian Town to specialise in raising Pokemon away from proper civilization. 

Everyone is either a Pokemon Breeder or related to one and it shows when the families live under one roof in their respective ranches. Pokemon breeding and raising is a lifestyle that no urgent Trainer can rush, and much shows in the sluggish happiness that sways through Wan Jian Town like golden wheat fields.

The powerful harmony of Pokemon and human living side by side is stunning when the results are irrefutable. The Pokemon grow up strong and healthy and happy, lifespan stretching like good quality rubber. Gym Leader Shang Qinghua has personally added in those brochures his disciples prints that if the peace is disturbed, he’ll tell Mobei-Jun on them. 

The threat’s effectiveness is questionable at best, and so is its professionalism. Emails reminding Shang Qinghua of his rather infamously written blog are delivered constantly - How many establishments has the Elite Four member already destroyed due to Shang Qinghua’s careless promises? But if Mobei-Jun himself vouches for it as truth, and most importantly doesn’t mind, little action can be taken against the acting head of An Ding City.

For Shen Yuan and Shen Jiu, Route Four is half a nightmare and Wan Jian Town snatches the prize of full nightmare. Though not nearly as terrifying as the Qiu Household, it easily takes top five on the list. 

Tracking on the damp and slippery stone staircase, Shen Yuan’s teeth clatters uncontrollably as he eyes the passing thick-furred Nickits with undisguised envy. His hand on Shen Jiu’s tightens, feeling the jump of muscle underneath his skin and just above bone. There’s barely any fat left after a week of travel, barely any of the insulation Shen Jiu _needs._

If it weren’t for the fact that he is too weak in heart and body to physically wrestle a Pokemon to submission and skin it, Shen Yuan can only be grateful he still has some semblance of body heat to share with his little brother. 

The Nickits flick their tails, burrowing behind the thick shade of thorned shrubbery. Shen Jiu’s bright caramel eyes follow the Pokemon and open wander brightens his pale complexion. Shen Yuan releases a shuddering breath - hoping that the reason none of them have broken down in tears yet is because of the unspoken cycle of _I can’t cry because my brother hasn’t_ between them. 

Always remember to find joy in the smallest things, dear brother, for the false strength is encouraging. Shen Jiu helps him without knowing how his presence acts like an anchor Shen Yuan never knew he needed, and Shen Yuan’s soft heart really can’t bear to see how the bruised knees of his precious sibling buckle with every ascending step. 

“We’re halfway there,” Shen Yuan gently says, pulling his younger twin into a comforting hug when he hears the other whimper miserably. 

He continues speaking, barely hiding the haunting echoes of Hoothhoot’s woeful screeching. “And once we’re at Wan Jian, you can pick out whatever Pokemon you want, okay? You’re good at talking and quick to learn, I’m sure you’ll make an excellent League Challenger. Be strong for some more - your Yuan _-ge_ is here.”

“Yuan-ge. I-” Shen Jiu gasps with a lilt Shen Yuan likens to a guilty apology. For what? For _whom?_ Killing the young master? The Qiu’s are wretched scum fated to die anyway. Good riddance! 

He pats the boy’s tangled and greasy hair and hushes him, “Be good, Ah-Jiu. Be good.”

Over Shen Jiu’s shoulder, Shen Yuan’s face warps into a grimace. Maps are both a blessing and a curse. He isn’t used to reading it on paper like this! Halfway there, he says; Arceus knows if it’s actually true. One can only follow a route described words without pictures for so long and Shen Yuan makes his statement according to the fanfiction’s link to its creator’s Baidu. 

The extra information section briefly touches upon a distance that he’s convinced comes from a random number generator. 

Route Four’s road can last up to one and a half weeks at a Slowpoke’s pace. 

It’s a disaster in waiting for the pair of brothers who own pathetically little to their name. Shen Yuan hasn’t had the opportunity to know exactly how well-off they are in comparison to any child murderers (indirectly and otherwise) on the run, but he can hazard an educated guess. Poverty isn’t something Shen Yuan is familiar with, no matter what life he’s lived. Discomfort and suffering different from abusive blows and words he now knows - lacking proper shelter? A lavatory that flushes, shoes, and rice? Shen Yuan doesn’t know jack shit about those. The major downgrade is complaint worthy. 

Filing away the rant of grievances so that he may spit on Airplane’s good name in the future, Shen Yuan and Shen Jiu settle against one another sheltered below a tree rooted on the deserted trail. The sky’s dusk skies dim further and dinner constitutes of bitter roots he saw a Machop dig up. 

Mankey see, Mankey do. And as Machop belongs to the Human-like Egg Group category, Shen Yuan desperately prays for the vegetable’s - if it’s even that - safe consumption. 

_Compartmentalise! Compartmentalise! Biases begone!_ He doesn’t want to accidentally placebo himself into food poisoning. 

Shen Jiu pulls an unpleasant pinch at his lips and between his brows and Shen Yuan knows how his brother isn’t normally one to fuss over suffering when he has tiptoes around its courtyard since he’s learned to walk. 

The cold is to blame, wearing on both their patience and nerves, grating through even Shen Yuan’s mild temper which he struggles to keep from lashing out. The outfits on their backs aren’t exactly poor in quality, if actually more than suitable for a servant for a relatively wealthy household. Despite layering the robes over and over, it’s still unsuitable for the organ-numbing chill that continues to make anyone’s fingers and toes numb. 

The Qiu household provides three sets of day time robes and two for the night. When the twins had fled after causing the building - and people, ignorantly innocent or otherwise - to burn down, Shen Jiu had helpfully swept the clothes into a bag alongside minor necessities. Long has their rations and water run out, but those are replaceable. Rivers exist nearby, and going up should mean cleaner water to wash and drink. Food, he digs up like wild herbivorous Pokemon do. 

Regarding these points, Shen Yuan has little complaints save for the occasional frustration that wells like irregularly shaped rocks dropped in an acid-filled flask, melting skin when it splashes. 

No, Shen Yuan’s problem lies with their bodily poverty. 

Shen Yuan himself is wearing three sets of robes on his person, making him look like a dumpling. Yet the winding paths on Route Four continue to feel torturous and his organs have not stopped trembling like fearful mice since the first morning. They have travelled for several days and when Shen Yuan’s arms were wrapped around his brother’s skinny frame, Shen Jiu’s temperature felt feverish to the touch. Probably from foraging for food when Shen Yuan had accidentally sprained his ankle some time ago. 

He fears that they will not be quick enough to reach the top before falling sick. The signs become increasingly obvious everyday. 

Shen Jiu’s control of his thoughts and tongue slip in clockwork to distort Shen Jiu’s image of an understanding little brother, replacing it with the Shen Jiu Shen Yuan recognises when they still lived under the Qiu’s roof. The circumstances are different now, and it cannot be a good sign to hear Shen Jiu grumble for Shen Yuan like he is able to fix his problems. 

_When do we reach Wan Jian? Are you sure you know where you’re going, Yuan-ge? This map is rubbish!_

Oh, how he wishes he could. Reality isn’t so kind. 

At Qiu manor, Shen Yuan’s privileges had only measured up to a pinky finger, but he _had_ power. A pathetic imitation of it, if only because Qiu Jianluo liked having exclusive torture privileges and he wanted to seem endlessly admirable in front of Qiu Haitang. 

Back then, Shen Yuan could take beatings in Shen Jiu’s stead. He could bribe any delusionally honourable servants that blew their whistles on his younger twin when his violent temper got the better of him. But Shen Yuan doesn’t know how to help if mother nature is unintentionally against them. 

Damn this holy mother personality of his; Shen Yuan sneezes, and Shen Jiu quietly chews on his root as the earthy bitterness spreads on his tongue. Shen Jiu’s expression twists while the juice seems to _boil,_ inwardly berating himself. Yuan-ge has done so much for him, but he complains uselessly. It’s worse when the hours pass, and his eyelids feel heavy and fighting the urge to keep them open is a futile battle.

Sleep comes easily and leaves even more so. Amidst the pitch blackness of their humble shelter, something hisses, the sound of clicks and muffled warbles jolting the brothers awake. 

_Who’s there?_ Nobody whispers, afraid of attracting the attention of whatever creeps on the edge of the designated safe-space and it honestly doesn’t deserve to be called that, really, but Shen Yuan has pretended for so long he almost believes the pretense. 

The tree they eat and sleep under for the night isn’t some trunk randomly picked amongst thousands of others. When Shen Yuan isn’t busy getting the life beaten out of him, or nursing his wounds like an untangled Tangela, he can be found buried beneath mountains of books in the library. A perk, considering chores are forbidden for Shen Yuan specifically - a long story. 

The thick foliage hiding them are plants Shen Yuan knows the majority of Bug Pokemon hate. The natural repellents are also sprinkled with small leaves sprayed with the urine of territorial top-dog Pokemon such as Ursaring and Liepard. 

The task of leaf picking had been arduous, frankly repulsive for the pampered Shen Yuan in another life. Yet when Shen Jiu sees him pinch the leaves by the tips for the first time, he wonders if his Yuan-ge has finally lost his mind by beaming like an idiot for the putrid thing. 

Shen Yuan internally applauds himself on the third night. This old man still has some spirit left in him! 

The arrangement has worked beautifully for the most part, until today, apparently. Shen Yuan grits his teeth and feels his heartbeat jump like a targeted Buneary. Fuck! Whoever - whatever is out there, please be kind to this pair of pitiful brothers! We have no money, no valuables. He has had to wipe his ass with motherfucking leaves when he takes a number two in the river! 

Shen Jiu doesn’t seem to share the same thought process as the panicking Shen Yuan. 

Face caked with sweat and the light crust of dirt, he steps forward, shielding Shen Yuan behind his small frame. The boy bares his teeth and snarls like the Houndoom whose Trainer he personally killed. Over his dead body will any harm come upon his brother! Bring it on. He will keep his Yuan-ge safe or die trying!

Shimmering into existence like the undefeated monsters in fairy tales of old, the poisonous purple rings of a Scolipede shine like teeth in the passing moonlight. Shen Yuan’s mind runs into an overdrive; faster, faster, faster - what can do to make it out alive? Throw sand into its eyes? Pull its antenna. He drags up a pitiful list of information from inner Pokedex. 

_Scolipede,_ highly venomous and aggressive - no fucking _shit._ Abilities are Poison Point or Swarm - does that even apply in real life? What else - Scolipede can grow up to… mother! This monster is clearly more than 2.5 meters, okay? And definitely heavier than 200 kilos. 

Doomed. They are D.O.O.M.E.D. 

Shen Yuan feels his vision shuttering black spots across his vision. He’s not ready to die yet, but if that is what he must do, then Shen Yuan can only be saddened that his brother will have to escape and live on without him. He’ll squeeze a few words before they part: 

_A-Jiu, my precious baby little brother. The one I watched aim his first punch at the Qi-yuan kid in a violent effort to defend his honour. Even though there are times I love your sharp tongue and cruel nature that avoids me like oil and water and will help you survive, please save its use on the protagonist ah! Binghe is a good, obedient child, and you are as well. Surely, a compromise can be reached?_

The deep maroon segments of the Scolipede clicks from friction. 

Shen Yuan pushes his brother away, “Run!” 

The Scolipede’s fangs drip with clear venom; Shen Yuan raises his arms and closes his eyes as it _strikes_ and “Heel,” a hoarse voice rasps. 

He looks up. Dark hair and darker eyes meet his shocked yelp, a man clad in dark purple robes grins and Shen Yuan doesn’t recognise him. 

Proud Champion Immortal Way may have significantly less plot holes and papapa scenes than the original, but it similarly follows the adventure of Luo Binghe and Luo Binghe only. Canon fodder villains like Shen Jiu have pitifully little backstory. Considering how he’s currently living through the scene as Shen Jiu’s twin, it’s no wonder he can’t recognise this man. The author themself would probably not know of this character’s existence either! Shen Jiu is bound to be a human dullahan anyway, so why bother? 

Negative ten reviews. Shen Yuan wants to strangle Airplane and that shitty fanfiction author in the crib. 

“Oh? What have we here?” the stranger croons with undisguised amusement. The Scolipede makes indistinguishable noises behind him as if in conversation. The man lands a light touch on its smooth body, nodding, “Yes, they’re the brats from the border, aren’t they? Presumed dead when everything burned to ash. I’ve seen these fresh faces before.” He casts a layered look at Shen Jiu. “You especially. If I had to second a guess, it’s probably you that killed those condescending sons of a bitch.” 

Shen Jiu pales and he bites his lips to keep them from trembling. 

“Follow me,” he then says, turning so that the twins can feel the slight breeze where his robes flutter in the still air. 

And if this seedy, though rather wealthy and powerful looking, person thinks he can draw them in like naive little ducklings that do not know better, he is absolutely right. Because Shen Yuan recognises the airy white robes he wears over his shoulders over the wine purple ones; his eyes locking on to the bandana printed with the logo of clashing swords. 

A Pokemon professor and Wan Jian Pokemon Breeder in the flesh! In the fanfiction, the elusive figure is someone Luo Binghe has yet to cross path from the hundreds of thousands of Chinese characters written to make up Proud Immortal Champion Path. 

Shen Yuan clicks his tongue, holds his brother by the shoulders, and reluctantly follows the man. This scam facade of composure is destined to crash or bite him in the ass one day but he cannot bring himself to think about it just yet. Wisdom doesn’t become him if he’s following strangers here and there willy nilly. 

But, _but_ \- Shen Yuan isn’t so out of touch with reality to continue this journey telling his brother that thing’s are going to be fine either way. The road on Route Four they take is not adventured yet by normal travelers due to their circumstance, and there may be a slight chance that Shen Yuan is actually lost. And it only gets worse. He’s been counting the days that they’ve not had proper meals. 

One word: Many.

What if Shen Jiu’s growth is stunted? What if he falls sick - halfway there already anyway. What if even if they manage to somehow crawl to Wan Jian Town, nobody offers them a chance to pick a Pokemon. Nothing might as well be their surname instead of Shen; money for an identification card is the last thing on Earth they have, much less money for an inn. Hah! Shen for ‘sink, submerge’, they really are sinking in their poverty right now. 

Following the pokemon professor is probably the less worse of two bad decisions Shen Yuan is going to make. At the very least, as the man has power and position and Pokemon, he may be able to excuse their crimes and give them the necessities they desperately need. Besides, under the likely chance things are following fanon, Shen Yuan must have gotten where he was from somewhere. 

A startles sound leaves Shen Jiu that Shen Yuan offers a shaky smile for. “Come, little brother,” he says, “Will you go wherever this Yuan-ge goes?”

“A-Jiu will,” his little brother fists his sleeves and answers. A part of Shen Yuan doesn’t believe him - Shen Jiu is meant for greater things. And like most baby birds, he will eventually leave the nest in favour of the skies beyond the mountains. Ambition and desire and power. These are the things Shen Jiu in the original novel and fanfiction loves the most. 

Things that Shen Yuan cannot care less about. Their parting is fated, and Shen Yuan considers himself fortunate knowing that because Shen Jiu is a filial younger brother despite everything, he’ll still come back to visit once in a while. 

The professor’s ghostly laughter booms as the man hitches the boys on a Corviknight some hundred meters away, swinging his own leg across a Mandibuzz taller than he at the shoulder. Shen Yuan thinks, “God, what are they feeding these creatures at the ranches?” 

The laughter grows a touch louder and unhinged. 

“This master is named Wu Yanzi. You’d do best to engrave it into your brains, little disciples mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wu Yanzi's character will be like that morally grey grandfather that plays favorites all the damn time. His adopted grandchildren deserve everything and if anyone dare say otherwise, he'll poison their tea. That said, only _he_ can poison their tea as a joke. Nobody else is allowed to. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Leave a Kudos and comment if you did! :)


End file.
